The Life and Death of Harry James
by TheNerdHerd
Summary: Ever since Sirius' death Harry hadn't been the same…he had lost the light in his eyes. It was as if Harry died along with his godfather the night in the Department of Mysteries.
1. Convincing

A/N: After my many months of being away I have returned to you! [claps] I've missed you all dearly and I'm ready to type again. Now I introduce you to my newest story.

_**The Life and Death of Harry James Potter**_ Convincing

The castle was quiet as I walked through the halls, it was one of the rare occasions I stayed at the school for the holidays. Most of the students had returned to their families but ever since Sirius' death Harry hadn't been the same…he had lost the light in his eyes. I had owled my parents earlier during the week, telling them I needed to be there for Harry, they had agreed and told me there was always next time. My shoes clicked against the marble floors as I traveled around the school, there weren't very many things I could do today though the snow was fresh on the ground. I made my way to the clock tower quad thinking of something I could to do cheer Harry up.

The cool breeze caressed my face as I stepped out of the doors, small snowflakes fell from the air and landed in my hair. The sun was shining brilliantly down on the school's grounds reflecting against the white of the snow. I looked up and saw Harry sitting on one of the cement benches, leaned over. I scooped up two balls of snow and neared my best friend before plunging the white ball into his back. Harry jumped up and turned around before I caught his eye.

"Hermione, you scared me." He said sitting back down and cleaning his glasses with the fabric of his shirt

"I'm sorry," I apologized sitting down beside him and handing him the other snowball "snowball fight?" I asked

Harry pushed my hand away and shook his head "I'm not…in the mood for a snowball fight, 'Mione."

I sighed and pulled off my mittens, shaking the bits of snow off of them. Harry was never in the mood for anything anymore, whether it was a trip to Hogsmeade or a simple walk around Black Lake.

"Harry, please tell me what's bothering you. It hurts to see you so upset, think would Sirius have wanted you to feel like this?" I whispered looking at him, his eyes had lost their lightness now they were only dark green orbs. The man that had once lived in them died along with his godfather.

"It's my fault he's dead, Hermione." He replied emotionlessly "I went after the prophecy and got myself into trouble. Sirius came to save us and he died for it! Do you think that's fair? Everyone I get near, everyone I love will always get hurt and it will _always _be my fault."

"That's not true, Harry!" I replied "I can name plenty of people who haven't gotten hurt."

"Really?" he snapped "Who, Hermione? Who? I would bloody well like to know! My parents are dead, Sirius is dead, and Cedric died! I almost-" he broke off and turned away from me like something was stopping him from continuing

"You almost?" I asked urging him on

"I-I almost lost you, Hermione. I-I saw you there…on the floor. I was sure you were dead…you hold the three of us together, 'Mione. If you had died that night…I don't know what I would have done."

I laughed slightly though it was a very inappropriate time "Harry, _you_ hold the three of us together. If something happened to _you_ then we would all fall apart. Harry…when are you going to realize I'm not going anywhere? Dolohov's scar is only a battle scar, nothing more. It shows that I belong in Gryffindor with you and Ron; that I'm strong enough to stay by your side. Ron and I aren't going anywhere, Harry." I told him softly wrapping an arm around his shoulders

"You both are going to get hurt, Hermione. You will both make me feel worse than I already do." Harry replied looking at me, sorrow and grief filling his eyes "I couldn't stand to lose you, Hermione. You're my…" again he trailed off as if he were about to say the wrong thing "my best friend." He finished

"Why do you do that?" I asked "Ever since the…accident you haven't finished your sentences when you talk about me. Is there something wrong with me?"

I started to feel a bit self-conscious, I had tried not to pay attention but he always seemed to change what he was about to say to her. Sometimes I would feel my tears prick, I know I'm not the most attractive woman on the earth but Harry had never acted like this before. It was as if the Harry Potter I knew and loved had died. I felt Harry shrug out of my arms and watched as he walked away. I crossed my arms across my chest and watched him leave, I _needed_ to know what was going on with Harry.


	2. Sweet Nothings

A/N: Inspiration has hit and I'm at it again! Let's see if I can remember where this story was even going. Good reading!

**The Life and Death of Harry James**

Sweet Nothings

I was still recovering from the banter with Harry. I wanted to understand why was acting this way, I had known Harry for five years and he told me everything; it was strange for him to just hide inside a shell like a scared tortoise. That wasn't the Harry Potter I knew, but as I thought about it I had never lost a family member, Great Grandma Granger had passed but I was just a small child when that happened and I was never attached to her fully, I remember the faint smell of rubbing alcohol. But Harry was attached to Sirius, he was the little piece of family that Harry had left, a connection to his parents and now he was gone along with Lily and James.

I hate it when I don't understand things and not understanding why Harry had changed so suddenly was beginning to worry me more than it needed to. Harry was my close friend, my first friend(even Ronald had made fun of me while we were in school) he was the one out of our trio that cared for me the most, though I tended to think he saw me as a little sister. There was something about him that intrigued me, his emerald green eyes and how they shone when he was happy or excited about an event, the way he moved gracefully while flying on his broom at Quidditch practice, the way his voice changed depending on the mood he was in. It wasn't anything I had felt before, never before had I even had a crush on a boy, I was the 'bookworm' or 'mudblood' I would never be enough for Harry Potter. So the feelings were pushed to the back of my mind, I would treat him normally but now…after he's changed.

I pushed open the doors to the castle and made my way down the hill towards Hagrid's Hut. With Hagrid was always a nice place to be when you needed a friend and perhaps he even knew how I could cheer Harry up, take him away from this depression that was threatening to take over his life. I started up to the door when I heard two voices speaking on the other side of the grimy wooden door. I pressed my hands against the door to feel how cold it was before lightly pressing my ear to the wood, it was cold outside but what was there to expect when it was the middle of winter? I strained to hear the voices and what they were saying but it was quite hard to tell. What I did know was that inside the hut were familiar; one(the voice I could make out entirely) belonged to Hagrid while the other(the one I could only hear bits and pieces of) belonged to Harry.

"…Ginny…Ron…love her…don't know…do…" Harry's muffled voice said, it sounded as though he were in much pain or even crying. My heart seemed to think as my brain tried to piece the sentence together 'I've been thinking about Ginny. We've been dating for sometime and well…maybe we make things official. Ron wouldn't react well but I love her. I don't how what to do though if I were to propose.'

I knew I would never be good enough for Harry, but this fact had been known long ago. Cold tears fell from my eyes and I turned away from the door, I didn't want to hear this anymore. I was half-way to Black Lake(which was frozen over this time of year) when I heard his voice shout after me. I continued to walk faster, ignoring his calls.

"Hermione! Wait up!" he called, I could hear his footsteps nearing me "Hermione! No!"

I hadn't seen where I was going, but I had walked straight onto the thin ice of Black Lake, my weight had broken it and I was engulfed into the dark freezing water.


	3. Conversations Without the Words

-1A/N: After yet another delay of posting I bring another chapter. I think now I'll just type up more and continuously post them for you all. After much waiting I now give you the next chapter of;

**The Life and Death of Harry James**

Conversations Without the Words

_I knew I would never be good enough for Harry, but this fact had been known long ago. Cold tears fell from my eyes and I turned away from the door, I didn't want to hear this anymore. I was half-way to Black Lake(which was frozen over this time of year) when I heard his voice shout after me. I continued to walk faster, ignoring his calls._

_"Hermione! Wait up!" he called, I could hear his footsteps nearing me "Hermione! No!"_

_I hadn't seen where I was going, but I had walked straight onto the thin ice of Black Lake, my weight had broken it and I was engulfed into the dark freezing water._

The coldness was everywhere, it was as if thousands of tiny needles were piercing my skin. My mouth opened to scream but was instead filled with the ice cold water, burning my throat as it made its way into my lungs. I was drowning, this was what my brain had registered.

_Swim! Swim! _my mind screamed, I can't say I didn't try. I kicked my feet, moved my arms, my body was just too heavy. There was darkness all around, I couldn't even see where I had fallen in and if I had swam to the surface I would surely hit my head on the ice I hadn't broken. There was no use in trying to fight the water that was pulling me farther and farther down, but then something hit me. It would be selfish to die in the lake, selfish to take myself away from Harry after he had just lost Sirius. Letting myself drown would be worse than suicide; it would be giving up, giving up on myself and those I loved. A rush of adrenaline kicked in and I fought, more water entering my lungs, my body was now numb and I couldn't feel a thing, darkness enclosed and I continued to sink.

_Good-bye Harry._

It was over for I, Hermione Granger.

My lungs were burning while cold water rushed out of them, up my throat and out my mouth. What was this? Hadn't I drowned? I had died hadn't I? More ice water left my lungs as something firm struck my abdomen, every time the object struck more water left.

"Come on, 'Mione." a broken voice whispered "Come on, you can't give up, you can't."

Of course, Harry had jumped in and saved me. It was like him, he was a true Gryffindor when things came down to it. Harry Potter had it all, the bravery, the courage, every characteristic needed to become a Gryffindor, he wouldn't have been perfect in any other house. Harry always tried to save everyone, even though sometimes the people didn't want to be saved, maybe that is why I had developed a crush on him. More water left my body and I could breathe again, gasping in a breath my eyes fluttered open; there couldn't have been a better sight to open them to. Harry was leaning over me, his hair and clothes dripping with the water from Blake Lake and his emerald green eyes leaking salty tears of terror and relief. I drew in another breath and winced, the rawness of my throat and the cold of the air did not work together.

"Hermione. Are you insane?" he hissed though his anger didn't reach his eyes "You above everyone would know that the lake isn't entirely iced over yet."

"I-I-I didn't qu-quite think about I-it." I stuttered

"I'll fight with you later, let's just get you somewhere warm." he said scooping his hands underneath me and lifting me up into his strong arms, toned from his years of quidtch. Neither of us spoke as he walked to the castle, the only sound was the crunching of his feet in the snow and the soft clacking of our teeth chattering together, his looked awfully blue.

"Yo-You never ex-explained." I started

"Don't speak, not until we get to the Common Room at least." he replied without looking at me. I obeyed.

"Bravery and Courage." Harry spoke the password to the portrait and walked in as it swung open. He set me down near the roaring fire and went to the couch to get the blanket that was thrown over the back, it was maroon with a golden gryffin embroidered in it with the words Gryffindor beneath it; he wrapped it around me.

"I'll be back." he told me as he stood again, my eyes followed him "I'm going to change and get you some clothes as well. Just…try to get warm, alright?" he asked before leaving up the steps to the boy's dormitory.

We both knew what we were going to speak about and I knew I would feel horribly guilty after we spoke, when I saw the look in his eyes at the questions I would throw at him or the statements I would make. Harry and I were on rocky ground and we needed to get past it.

_Harry Potter's Point of View_

Life just didn't want to go smoothly for me did it? Everyone I loved seemed to get killed or almost killed, it just didn't seem fair. Sirius was dead, and everyone knew it was my fault, I saw the way they looked at me; they knew this, so they gave me pity. My parents were dead because of me, this was simply explained by the scar atop of my forehead. And now, merely fifteen minutes ago, I had almost lost my best friend which I know had been my fault also, I just didn't know how. This…depression was eating me from the inside out, Voldemort was still out there and I knew he wouldn't stop killing innocent people until he found me.

I opened the door to the dormitory and was met with a:

"What the bloody hell happened to you?"

Ron had been waiting for me, and here I was soaking wet from jumping in a freezing lake to save our best friend. I shrugged as I dug through my trunk for clothes. Once I had found my pajamas I went to the bathroom to change, when I exited I finally responded to my redheaded friend.

"I fell in the lake, no big deal." I told him as I pulled out another set of clothes for Hermione, she needed something warm

"No big deal?" Ron asked sitting up in his bed "How is that no big deal? You do realize it's below freezing out there, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine. I just forgot that the ice wasn't completely hard yet." I responded as I walked towards the door

"Wait, why do you have an extra set of clothes?" he asked, it seemed he was rather patient with me tonight. Normally he would have snapped at me and told me to take that unemotional tone out of my voice.

"Hermione fell in too,"

"Hermione fell in too? What was it a bloody party?" he asked as his face turned a faint red "If you two are going to sneak around behind my back you might as well tell me about it."

"We're weren't sneaking around, Ron, I left Hagrid's and she just ran away, she fell in Black Lake and I jumped in to save her."

"So she almost died? And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important as she's fine. What the hell is your problem anyway?"

"Nothing," he grumbled laying back down and turning to the side "absolutely nothing."

I left the dormitory and made my way back to Hermione who was still sitting beside the fire, I handed her the clothes and sighed.

"Get dressed," I told her "I won't look…and then…and then we can talk."


	4. Wasn't Part of the Plan

A/N: The fastest I've ever gotten out a new chapter for y'all! Enjoy!

(I just realized I haven't put one of these in awhile) **Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anyone or anything except Jonathan Bell.**

**The Life and Death of Harry James**

Wasn't Part of the Plan

_We're weren't sneaking around, Ron, I left Hagrid's and she just ran away, she fell in Black Lake and I jumped in to save her." _

_"So she almost died? And you didn't tell me?"_

_"I didn't think it was important as she's fine. What the hell is your problem anyway?"_

_"Nothing," he grumbled laying back down and turning to the side "absolutely nothing."_

_Hermione Granger's Point of View_

I took the clothes Harry handed me, the boy was insane if he thought I would change in front of him, looking or not. I took his wand from beside him and pointed it at myself before whispering an incantation and feeling the warmth of dry clothes settle over my body. Tonight all my questions would be answered...and then some.

"You've been avoiding me," I said quietly as I watched his eyes take on a glint of anger, perhaps this was the wrong thing to start with.

"I'm avoiding everyone, Hermione. You aren't the only person in the bloody world." he responded stiffly

"I know that. But that isn't how you normally act, even with everything, there's more to it."

"You have your godfather die in front of you and then get on with life happily!" he hissed "I'm like the damn plague! Everyone I love, everyone I care about, they all get killed or hurt because of _me_. He's not going to stop, he wants to drive me mad so I'll go to him and plead for him to leave everyone alone. To stop killing and take me instead. It's part of his _plan, _to kill off everyone and watch me come begging! He'll kill Ron, he'll kill Fred, Dana, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Lupin. You name them, they're on his hit list, Hermione! You never know who's next, he could-he could-"

"Kill me?" I asked "You don't think I know that? You don't think I know that I'm in danger every _second_ I'm with Harry _bloody _Potter?"

"And this is excatly why I kepy you away! I can't keep anyone close anymore. I can't let anyone in. Damnit! I can't do _this_ anymore!" he gestured towards himself

"Do what Harry?" I asked venom pure in my tone, "Be Harry Potter, be the boy-who-lived. You don't have to be! You can be normal!"

"I will never be normal!" he hissed "I will _always_ be Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the boy who killed Voldemort as a baby. I will _never_ be anything more! Don't give me that look, Hermione, I'm not afraid of him. I'll scream his bloody name if that gets people to listen, why can't you get it through your thick skull that I don't want to be around _anyone_ anymore?" he hissed

"Because I know it's all a lie! A fake! A-" I was cut off by his hand

"Just shut up, for two seconds. That is all I ask." I was silent. "I can't do this anymore. I can't continue to be _your_ friend when I want-" he cut off again; just like he had that day in the snow, "Sirius' death is my fault. I went snooping around and I got him killed, if the same thing happened to you-if I had been the cause of your death-I would snap. I would do my damnest to find Vol-_him _faster than I am now and kill him. Just because...I just-Merlin, Hermione! why is everything so difficult around you?" Harry rose and paced around before walking towards the portriat hole.

"Where are you going?" I asked taking the blanket off and standing

"I don't know, anywhere but here. Anywhere but here with you."

His words stung when they reached my ears, it was terrible to say such a thing! To my face! I felt more ugly than I had in my life, not even Harry wanted to be around me anymore.

"Why?" I could feel the tears fill my eyes "What's wrong with me?"

Harry turned to face me again, sorrow and guilt shining in his eyes. "Becaue falling in love with you wasn't part of the plan to defeat him. But it happened anyway. Inevitable."

And then, before my brain could register what he had said, Harry was gone. Gone so fast that him even being there in the Common Room with me only felt like a dream or perhaps a nightmare with an ending such as this. Harry Potter was gone and I didn't know if I would ever see him again. As horrible as an ending this may seem, my friends, worse was yet to come.

_Two Weeks Later_

_"He's back!"_

_"He's back!"_

_"He's here!"_

_"In the castle?"_

_"They're all comming!"_

_"How did they get in?"_

_"No one knows."_

_"We knew this was going to happen sometime.''_

_"Bet Potter did too, that's why he left us. he left us to die."_

The younger years and even some of the older years were crying. Harry had left shortly after he told me he loved me, that day at Hagrid's Harry's sentence made sense. He wasn't speaking of Ginny he was speaking of me.

_"I told Ginny about it, she said that I should go after her. But Ron…he told me he liked her, which was strange comming from him as he always made fun of her. I think I love her. I just don't know what to do anymore."_

Doomsday was today, how he got inside the gates no one knew but we were all trapped inside the castle, prepared to fight but also prepared for the end. The Creecy brothers sat together in what they hoped wouldn't be their final moments. Fred, sitting on a bench holding his girlfriend, Dana, close to him as she cried. Ron sat next to me on the floor, his arms wrapped around my body as we both waited for the word, even he felt without Harry we would all die today. And maybe...just maybe...we would.


	5. Far From Final

**The Life and Death of Harry James**

Far From Final

_Doomsday was today, how he got inside the gates no one knew but we were all trapped inside the castle, prepared to fight but also prepared for the end. The Creecy brothers sat together in what they hoped wouldn't be their final moments. Fred, sitting on a bench holding his girlfriend, Dana, close to him as she cried. Ron sat next to me on the floor, his arms wrapped around my body as we both waited for the word, even he felt without Harry we would all die today. And maybe...just maybe...we would._

My wand was clutched in my hand as I rested my head against Ron, I didn't want to think about Harry being out there. If You-Know-Who was here then he either A) Found Harry and…murdered him, or B) He was here searching for Harry. My heart rested slightly at the second option, it would mean Harry was safe for awhile while we distracted You-Know-Who. A boy in his second year known as Jonathan Bell stood staring at the crowd.

"Well?" he asked to the whimpering room "What are we waiting for? Him to come here and kill us all? Why are we all sitting around when we could be out there fighting?"

I was in awe at the amount of bravery this second year had, it defiantly made sense for him to be a Gryffindor. He seemed to know what he was talking about, he didn't seem phased by the aura of death surrounding the castle. Students and staff looked at each other, wondering what to make of his words. I was doing the same, yes, he was brave for announcing this but were we all ready to go out there and be slaughtered? Without Harry we could all die, without his leadership. The boy walked away from the wall and stood in the middle of the room, his eyes flashing around.

"You're all sitting here wondering if we are all going to die. Why don't you go out there and find out? What makes anyone think we need Harry Potter around to tell us how to fight? Have we all not taken dueling or Defense Against the Dark Arts? We have these classes for a reason, to prepare us for something like this!" he pointed to the enterance of the castle, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going out there. If I'm going to die today then I'm going to die fighting, someone's got to prove Second Years aren't children like you think. Come with me or stay behind, I don't care." he stood to watch if anyone would join him. Several students stood and walked by his side, wands at the ready. I, myself, rose.

"He's right," I said "Harry left, he wouldn't want us to sit around and wait for You-Know-Who to finish us all off. He would be telling us to fight. Harry never gave up, so are we going to sit here and let You-Know-Who finish us off?" my voice flowed with a sense of bravery I never knew I had, the bravery that Harry had taught me over the years. At the moment I truly felt like a Gryffindor, like I belonged in the house that I had been sorted into five years ago.

Whispers and words started to fill the room, some people agreeing and others saying we were insane. Perhaps we were, but as Jonathan had said, at least we would die fighting for our castle. With Fred, George and Ron beside me in front we pushed open the door of the castle and stared at the battle that would form before us.

Death Eaters lined the gates, their wands at the ready and their masks more menacing than they had been the few times I had seen them before. This time they were intent on death, on murdering every person that stood in their way to Harry Potter. A feel of evil surrounded us, every person on that battlefield knew that You-Know-Who was standing behind that army of Death Eaters. The field was silent, waiting for someone to make the first call, the first call to start the battle. Our side seemed to want it to begin, to die and get it over with. I was worrying about Harry, thinking about him, telling him good-bye. Who had I been kidding? We weren't going to survive this battle, _I_ wasn't going to survive this battle.

Ron's hand raised in front of him, determination on his face. He was ready. Fred gave a glance to Dana before nodding at George, who nodded in return. The twins were ready. The three pairs of eyes turned to me, I didn't nod at them, I kept my eyes forward.

"_Expellirums!_" I called as the jet of color blasted out of my wand. Death Eaters and the army of Hogwarts ran forward as the battle began.

I was ready.


	6. Darkness and Despair

Screams were all around and the world seemed to be a colorful rainbow of lights shooting across from each other. Although, the rainbow that usually meant happiness now meant that the grounds of Hogwarts would be filled with death. Red, blue and sometimes even green shot at people. One by one they fell.

One by one we were losing.

My arm began to tire as I shot spell after spell, my legs were aching while I ran around the battlefield dodging spells, my heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest. How were we going to win this fight? The Death Eaters were everywhere you turned, some still alive and breathing…while others laid on the cold, damp grass unmoving. The sight would scar our side forever, cries of pain could be heard as someone was hit with a spell or they watched a friend fall. This war was going to be far from over.

I was fighting back-to-back with Fred, that was how you survived in a fight like this. You helped one another out and you always watched your back. Soon, I was sprinting across the battlefield until my foot caught on a root and I fell hard to the ground. I let out a cry of pain before I rolled onto my back, clutching my injured knee with my hands. In the darkness of the night I could barely see the blood seeping through the denim of my jeans or the Death Eater that was advancing on me.

"Filthy mud blood!" the dark figure hissed, my breath caught in my throat and I looked around the dark grass for my wand. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. My fingers groped nothing but the thin strands of the plant that was once welcoming to roll in and laugh but now only held darkness and despair. Tears sprung into my eyes and I took in a ragged breath, crawling backwards until my back was against a tree.

I was going to die.

My heart seemed to race and I could hear it pounding in my ears. As the Death Eater inched closer I squeezed my eyes shut, ready to feel a jolt of pain or nothing as sunk into the grass, lifeless. It was all going to be over for Hermione Jean Granger soon.

They say when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. Well, for me, it did. I saw everything. Getting my letter to Hogwarts, meeting Harry and Ron on the train, them saving me from the troll, _everything. _I saw Harry's face at the Yule Ball, I saw him when he saved me from drowning…I saw him say he loved me. Would I ever learn what happened to Harry? Would I soon be with him? Or would he return only to find my gravestone?

"_Avada Ke-"_ the curse was cut short and followed with a scream as I felt something else join our presence. I dared myself to open my eyes and saw a figure standing in front of me, their wand pointed where the Death Eater had once stood.

"You alright?" the figure gruffly asked turning to face me

My breath caught in my throat for, even in the dim moonlight, his emerald eyes shone like nothing you had ever seen before.

Harry was here.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took SO long to put up . But I'll work on updating a lot more because school's almost out! Yay! Especially since my new goal is to get like...100 or something reviews on a story ^_^ Let's see how this works out! Hope you enjoyed it~!**

**3 Alli  
**


	7. The Hero Returns

**The Life and Death of Harry James:**

The Hero Returns

**A/N: Goodness you guys. I can't say how sorry I am for not getting this up sooner, to be completely honest, time has just gone waaay too fast and my computer had a little crash. O.O But everything's all better now hopefully! Lemme know how you like this long-awaited chapter! ^_^**

As soon as I had entered the grounds of Hogwarts I felt sick to my stomach, already the ground had bodies strewn on the damp grass. They were bodies of people I knew, students I had passed on the way to another class. Once people who laughed and spoke now lay dead to never have their voice carry on the air again. What had these people done to deserve to die?

Nothing, absolutely nothing. They were all dying for one thing…me. Or at least this was how I saw it. I entered the battlefield, my wand drawn and prepared to fight. I couldn't think about everything I had left behind, right now all I could do was help in the fight against the Death Eaters. I pushed the thoughts of running around to make sure everyone I loved was alright away, I pushed the thoughts of _her_ out of my mind. If I was fighting I was fighting for her, whether it was to defend her or avenge her I wouldn't know until the war was over. Until I stared into the faces of the dead and awaited to see if the woman I loved was among them.

"_Stupefy!_" I shouted at a Death Eater, causing them to fall to the ground before two more people ran to take the job off my hands. I turned my head to search for another place to help when I noticed someone trip, a Death Eater pursuing them. I had to help, I would need to find Voldemort, I would need to finish it off. Quickly, I ran towards the figure, only as I came closer I noticed it was her. An emotion came over so strong I can only describe it as hate as I stared at the figure moving to attack her. It wouldn't touch her.

I cast my curse then, watching as their body now fell to the ground, lifeless. While part of me took in the fact that I had killed a being, the other was only filled with relief that I had saved _her._

"You alright?" I asked gruffly, turning my eyes from the body to her. She looked shaken, and a bit surprised. If I had been in her place I would have been angry, hell, I was angry with myself for leaving. If I thought hard about it, I left for good reason, I had learned things and I knew the key to destroying Voldemort once and for all. To give piece back to the Wizarding world.

It was funny, how once upon a time ago, I was just a boy who lived with his aunt and uncle under a set of stairs. I had no friends and I was known as a freak, or "boy". Then suddenly, my world changed, everyone knew who I was and I had the two best friends anyone could have asked for. Or at least I had. I knew the key to destroy Voldemort, the other "keys" were out of the way now. The horcruxes had been destroyed.

Hermione continued to stare dumbly at me. _Hermione_. It felt so nice to think her name again, to see her again. I offered my hand out and she took it, standing up. I noticed she seemed to wince when she stood on her left leg, it must have been where she tripped.

"You look fine." I said, turning to leave and get back into the war. I needed to get to Voldemort before more lives were ended. My shoulders were grabbed and I was facing Hermione once again, she was squinting at me, as if trying to figure out if it was truly me. I knew it was her, even in the dim moonlight. I started to speak again when her lips crashed against mine, fireworks erupting in my head.

I wrapped my arms around her and returned her kiss. Was it wrong that the first kiss we shared together was in the middle of a war with people falling every which way? Hermione pulled away from me and I blinked behind my glasses, before a smile inched its way onto my face.

"That was for coming back." she whispered, "And this-" Hermione rose her hand and slapped me. Hard. "is for leaving in the first place!"

"Oi!" I hissed, rubbing my cheek. "I missed you too." My cheek stung, even when I barely touched it it only seemed to add to the fire. She had a strong arm, Hermione could have tried out to be a Beater on the Quidditch team if she knew how to fly. "You have to understand, I was confused and there were things I needed to find out. Hermione, you have to understand." I told her in a quiet tone

"_I_ have a school to defend." she told me, spotting something on the grass and picking it up. Her wand. Hermione began to walk away from me and back into the battle. I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me.

"Be safe." I told her quietly, staring into her dark brown eyes, "And if I don't see you again-"

"Don't." she snapped, covering my mouth with her hand. "We'll see each other after, once we win."

"But if we don't-"

"We. Will." she hissed

I sighed heavily, Hermione would always be stubborn. But that was what drew me to her so much. Although, sometimes I wished she would allow me to speak. Without trying to finish my sentence, I pulled her to me once again and kissed her. "If we don't see each other after, I want you to know I love you." I whispered against her lips.

Hermione turned away from me before looking at me once more, "I love you too, Harry." I smiled once more at her before jogging back into the battle, Hermione needed to know before the end. I needed to let her know. And if I never saw her again, it would mean I saved them all. All the ones who have died for me wouldn't have died in vain. I would have avenged them all because…

_I _was the last horcrux.


End file.
